The Betrayal of Light
by OCMIKEY
Summary: Someone has been giving the Dark Side all of the Light Sides secrets. Who could this person be and why would they betray their heritage. This is a futuristic story. It begins it June of 2032. It stares all the original characters, but also includes Mike, Hope, and Lily from the Marriage. Also I own nothing except for Mike, Hope, and Lily
1. The Letter

The Betrayal of Light

By Mike Hefner

Someone has been giving the Dark Side all of the Light Sides secrets. Who could this person be and why would they betray their heritage. This is a futuristic story. It begins it June of 2032. It stares all the original characters, but also includes Mike, Hope, and Lily from the Marriage. Also, I own nothing except for Mike, Hope, and Lily

Chapter 1

The Letter

Harry was sitting in his living of the house that he shared with his wife of thirty-three years Ginny when a large tawny owl came flying through the open window that faced the village of Hogsmeade.

"And what do we have here?" Harry asked the bird knowing that it wouldn't respond. Harry untied the letter from the owl's leg and thanked it and it left.

"Was that one of the kid's owls Harry?" "I don't think so Gin I have never seen that owl before."

Harry opened the letter and read it silently as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Bad news from the castle Gin."

"What do you mean Harry?"

Harry and Ginny had worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for many years. Harry was the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor House. Ginny was the Charms professor and their oldest daughter Lily Longbottom was the Transfiguration professor at the school as well.

"Harry, will you tell me what has happened?"

Harry read the letter that he was holding.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter

I am sorry to have to inform you of this bad news, but Headmistress Minerva McGonagall died last night in her sleep. She was staying with her great niece in America at the time. Her Great-niece is the Headmistress of Salem Witchcraft School in Massachusetts. Accordingly, with the rules of Hogwarts, the Deputy Headmistress was immediately offered the job but she has turned it down. Deputy Headmistress Weasley nominated you for the position Mr. Potter. Please send a response as promptly as possible.

"Hermione turned down the offer to become the new Headmistress of Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned. Both Potters were stunned. Hermione Weasley had been the Transfiguration Professor since she graduated from Oxford Wizard Teaching Academy. She had been serving as Deputy Headmistress for the last ten years and everyone thought she would definitely be the new Headmistress one day.

"She nominated me to be Hogwarts Headmaster? Why me?" Harry said still shocked.

"Well honey you are the Head of Gryffindor House and an accomplished Auror, maybe Hermione felt you were the best person for the job."

Harry was stunned still not sure he was ready to become Hogwarts Headmaster. Sure he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, he had been an Auror for many years before becoming a professor, but still, Headmaster of Hogwarts could he do that. Harry looked lost in thought as Ginny ask him a question.

"What are you going to do Harry?"

"I don't know Ginny. What do you think I should do?"

"Harry you always said as a kid that Hogwarts was your home. Even after you left Hogwarts and became an Auror you couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and give lectures about your exploits. Then when you retired from the Aurors you immediately applied for a position at Hogwarts. When Professor Vilely left the school you were given his job, and the became Head of Gryffindor House. Why not take the job?"

"Are you sure Gin?" Harry asked.

"Of Course I am Harry. Take the job."

Harry thought for a few more moments and then decided that he would take the job. Harry grabbed some parchment and wrote a letter of acceptance tot he Board of Governors.

To the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I have been informed of Headmistress Minerva McGonalgall's passing and the refusal of Deputy Headmistress Hermione Weasley's of the Headmaster position and subsequent nomination of myself to take the job of Headmaster. After careful consideration, I have decided to accept the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts with your blessing.

Thank You

Harry Potter

After reviewing the letter for a minute and asking Ginny to review it as well Harry called his owl over and attached the letter to her leg and sent her up to the castle. School not being in session for another couple of months gave Harry and Ginny time to prepare for their new lives. Now it was time to figure why Hermione had not wanted the job.

Harry got up to go to the fireplace and lit a fire before fire calling Ron and Hemione's house known as Weasleys Place.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Uncle Harry? Hi, how are you?" Albus Weasley greeted his uncle.

"I'm good Albus is your mom or dad home?" Harry asked.

"Uh I think so, let me go check. Albus ran off.

A couple of minutes later Ron entered the fire.

"Harry hi mate whats up?"

"Hey, can I come over and talk to you and Hermione?"

"Yeah sure you can over, but Hermione's at the castle."

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Gin you ready? Ron said we could come over to their house and talk with them."

"Hold on one second Harry."

Ginny came down the stairs and Harry was reminded why he loved this woman. Even at 50 years old her hair was still as red as it ever was. Her skin still shined as if she was 18. Her body may have gained some curves after the birth of all their children but she looked just as beautiful as she had ever looked.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"What Ginny?" Harry came out of his daze

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Gin I am okay. Just admiring the view."

"Aw thank you, Harry. Now let's get over to Ron and Hermione's place."

"Hey Gin. What about the kids you think they'll be okay?"

"Harry, of course, they'll be ok. James, Sirius, and Austin are all upstairs. I told them that we were heading over to Ron and Hermione's house and if they needed us just to let us know via the floo network."

"Okay," Harry said. Even though it had been 33 years since Voldemort's downfall he still worried about his family. Harry's eldest two children were Michael (Mike) Potter, 33 an Auror like his father and his sister Lily (Potter) Longbottom. 33 who was the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. Their other children were Sarah 24 who worked as a Muggle liaison officer at the Ministry of Magic, Jaime 21 who played Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, James 17 last year at Hogwarts who was in Gryffindor and was a chaser on the Gryffindor House team, Sirius 15, was also Gryffindor and played as a seeker on the Gryffindor House Team as well, and Austin 12, entering his second year at Hogwarts. He was also in Gryffindor and seemed to be excelling in his class work. If anything leaving the three youngest boys at home themselves could be a disaster considering they could have given the Marauders or Fred and George Weasley a run for their money with all the pranks they played.

Harry and Ginny walked to the fireplace and each grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed to the house of Ron and Hermione Weasley and their menagerie.

As Harry and Ginny were exiting the fireplace at the Weasley's home there were gang-tackled by their nieces and nephews who were still at home Michael 17 Gryffindor Head Boy for this next school year, Susan 16, Gryffindor a very smart girl (could give her mother a run) and Prefect, Blake and Watson 14 Gryffindor both Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and their youngest child Albus 11 starting his first year at Hogwarts.

"Oi kids get off your aunt and uncle," Ron said to all his kids.

Harry and Ginny got off the floor and were met with a hug and a handshake from Ron Weasley. At 51 he was still working at his brother's former shop Weasley Wizarding Wheezes he was the CEO of the Company since George never could take back the reigns of the business that he and his brother had founded. Ron actually turned into a very good businessman and made WWWInc a worldwide phenomenon with sales equaling 400 million Galleons a year.

"Hey guys so what do we owe this pleasure?" Ron asked.

"Well we received word that Professor McGongall died last night, and that Hermione turned down the Headmaster job and nominated Harry," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I heard about it."

"Do you know why Hermione turned down the Job and nominated me, Ron?"

"Honestly Harry I don't know, but I know Hermione didn't want to be Headmaster, as to why she nominated you isn't that obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"Well with your career and everything I mean you've been doing Defense Against the Dark Arts for a long time and the Head of Gryffindor for a while, so why not nominate you?"

"Do you know why she didn't want to be Headmaster?"

"As far I know she just did not want the job, Harry."

Just then Hermione Weasley appeared in the fireplace.

"Merlin what a long long day."

"Mione, are you okay sweetheart?" Ron asked his wife of 33 years.

"Yeah, just a long day. With Minerva dying and then trying to pick a new Headmaster."

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said

"Hi Ginny, Hi Harry," Hermione said.

"Hermione, why did you nominate me to succeed Minerva?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry I thought you'd be the best person for the job."

"Hermione, why didn't you want the position of Headmaster?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I felt like I could do a better job as the Deputy Headmistress and help Harry acclimate to his new role."

"Thank you for trusting me Hermione I really do appreciate it," Harry said.

"Harry, of course, I trust you, you are one of my best friends and I have known you for 40 years. I know that you would be the choice."

As the rest of the night progressed Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny just sat up and talked about what would be happening in the next couple of months. Since Harry had accepted the new position he would officially be enthroned on September 1st during the Welcoming Feast.

An hour later Hope (Weasley) McMasters Hermione and Ron's eldest child appeared in the fireplace.

"Hi Hope," Hermione said as she got off the couch to hug her daughter.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Hi Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, how is everyone doing today?"

"We're fine Hope" Ginny and Harry responded

"We're fine too Hope your mom is just really tired," Ron said.

"Yeah, Mom I heard what happened. I am so sorry."

Hope was now 33 years old and still very tiny. She was 4'9" and weighed in about 100 pounds. She was a solicitor for the Ministry of Magic. The other two oldest children are Harold 31 and William 28, were both Aurors.

"It's alright just stressed."

"I can understand that Mom, but I know it will be okay. I love you so much."


	2. Hope

Chapter 2

Hope

It was 11:30pm when Hope got home. She was exhausted. She had had a long day at work and then went home and took care of her child, before finding out her mentor Minerva McGonagall had died. That had been heartbreaking to learn, and it was a stunner that her mother had refused the Headmaster job, but her mother always went her own way, and never the way everyone else thought she should do.

As Hope sat down on the couch she pointed her wand towards the fireplace and said "incendio". She loved just sitting by the fire and staring into the flame. She thought back to Minerva taking a vested interest in her after third year. Minerva saw her intellect and recommended her to study law after Hogwarts. Her mother had agreed with Minerva's recommendation and Hope spent four additional year in school learning every facet of wizarding law. It had been at wizard law school that she had meet her eventual husband Chase McMasters. Chase had been at Hogwarts with Hope but as he was a year ahead of her, and in different houses they hardly knew of each other. During her first year at law school she had gotten properly introduced to Chase and the became fast friends and by her third year they were dating. The day that Hope graduated from law school Chase proposed and she accepted.

Thinking of Chase still made Hope blush. She still got butterflies with him. He was nearly two feet taller then her, but with his physique, his blond hair, and blue eyes that she swore could just read her in a minute just melted her heart.

Chase came down the stairs. "Well hello there beautiful. How's Mom and Dad?"

"I guess they're fine Chase. Mom seemed really stressed out, but at least Hogwarts has a new Headmaster."

"Yeah Mom will do a great job just like Professor Dumbledore did and Professor McGonagall did." Chase said not knowing what had happened.

"Chase, Mom didn't take the job."

"She didn't, but why not, who did they get to take the job?"

"Mom nominated Uncle Harry for the position, as for why Mom didn't want it Mom said that she felt it be better if she stayed on as Deputy and help Uncle Harry acclimate to the new situation. She said she felt better about Harry taking the Job. Harry talked to Ginny and they decided that it would be a good idea and Harry accepted. He will be installed on September 1st during the welcoming feast."

"Wow baby that's crazy. Its weird Mom didn't want the job, but I guess having Harry Potter be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts will be a good thing. Those kids can learn a lot from him and who knows how long he will stay in the position. I mean he's only 51" Chase said.

"Yeah I think you are right. How's Chloe doing?" Hope asked.

"She's been down for about the last two hours. Wouldn't go to bed until she heard a mommy and daddy story like always."

Chloe was Hope and Chase's only child as of yet. At three years old she sure knew how to play adults. She was the spiting image of her dad. Blonde hair and blue eyes, but she was small like her mom. When she was born she weighed in at just 5 pounds. Now at 3 she was about 2 ft tall and weighed in at about 26 pounds.

"Well I think we need to get to bed. I am sure we have a long day ahead of of us in the morning." Hope said.

"Yeah you are probably right."

As they went up the stairs to their bedroom they had no idea how prophetic Chase's words would be.

 **The Next Morning**

Hope and Chase got to their office at about 8 in the morning. Chase was a senior level solicitor and he worked in the Misuse of Muggle artifact division while Hope was in the fraud department.

"McMasters, both of you I need to see you now!" said a loud booming voice from down the hall.

"Oh boy what does Sir Crankiness what now" Hope muttered to Chase as they walked down the hall.

Hope and Chase absolutely despised the head of their department. Gary Skilling was a pompous old windbag. Skilling thought he was the best solicitor in the whole country, but in actuality he wasn't. He had blown more cases in the last year then any other solicitor, but kept his job because for some odd reason the higher ups found him reliable. It drove Hope and Chase mad half the time just listening to him ramble, but they had to deal with it as he was their boss.

"You wanted to see us sir" Chase said knocking on the door.

"Yes get in here both of you and close the door." Skilling ordered.

Both entered and Chase shut the door behind his wife.

"Right Ill get down to the point. I need to reassign you both to a different unit within the Magic Solicitor's office."

"What?!" said Chase

"But why?" said Hope

"It has come to my attention that both of you are being wasted in your current positions. McMasters" he said pointing at Chase "your spending your day running after people who bewitch Muggle artifacts when your talents and abilities can be used in far greater areas, and you" now referring to Hope "you can not tell me that working fraud cases really excites you."

"Well to be completely honest sir no fraud doesn't excite me, but I know the rules of the game sir."

"Oh hang the rules!" Skilling shouted.

"Excuse me sir, but what department are you moving us too?" Chase asked wearily.

"I am moving you two to the major crimes unit. I need people who are tough, who are bright, who will stop at nothing to see that justice prevails."

"Major crimes? Both of us? But isnt there the rule about married individuals cant work in the same department if one is a higher level?" Hope said confused.

"Awe see I knew I was making the right decision. You are correct McMasters Rule 496 Subsection 12.3. However you didn't allow me to finish either. I am promoting you to senior level therefore that rule doesn't apply any longer. So I am moving you both to major crimes. Take the rest of the day off and report here bright and early Monday morning to begin your new assignments. Dismissed!"

Chase and Hope got out of there as soon as they could and then turned to each other with faces of utter shock. They had been moved, No longer would they have to go after the wizard who supped up his Muggle lawnmower, or have to prosecute a goblin for tax fraud. They had been moved to major crimes, and Hope had been promoted to senior level.

"This calls for a celebration!" Chase exclaimed.

"This is so wonderful! I can believe that just happened. Hope said

"We can use our talents and our abilities to now do a better job of defending the law and pursuing justice." Chase said while smiling ear to ear.

"Okay lets do this. Lets get our things together and meet up in about ten minutes and then decide what to do with with the rest of the day." Hope said excitedly.

"Alright sweetheart I love you so much." Chase said as he planted a kiss on his wife's head.

"I love you too. Now get going.


	3. Mike

Chapter 3

Mike

Michael (Mike) Potter was fast asleep in his bed, when a persistent tapping at his window woke him up. After opening his eyes and looking at his digital clock and seeing it was 4:45 am he groaned. "Merlin it's too early what does anyone want with me this early?" Michael opened the window and let the owl in that had been tapping at his window. He untied the letter from its leg and it flew off. "Hmm let's see what so bloody important that I have to be woken up at 4 o'clock in the morning."

Mike we need you at the office immediately.

We've been called in to assist on a major case.

Get here as soon as possible.

Harold.

"Great looks like no more sleep for me." Michael went into his bathroom and took a quick shower. He then proceeded to get cleaned up, and dressed, and apparated to the Ministry's entrance.

Mike Potter was a 1st level Auror and had been for five years. He had joined the Auror department right after he graduated from Hogwarts. Mike looked exactly like his father and with that, and the last name of Potter there was much pressure on him to be like his dad. While both had been Aurors their lives couldnt have been much different. While Harry excelled at Quidditch Mike did not and he never played on the House team. Mike was an excellent student, while Harry was average. Mike just studied all the time. He had been Head Boy at Hogwarts along with his twin sister Lily. Mike was more introverted then Harry as well and didnt have a lot of friends minus his sister and his cousin Hope, but he did enjoy his time at Hogwarts. In Mike 3rd year Harry became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor when he replaced Professor Viley who went on to the Ministry to lead the Auror unit. Don't misunderstand Mike loved his father, but now here was Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, his father, now at Hogwarts all the time. He couldn't escape his name, his lineage, or anything now. Mike just continued to work hard, and when the thought of what to do with his life came into view he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become and Auror, while his sister went on to become a professor and his cousin went on to become a solicitor.

Mike was 33 and still not married. He had had several relationships but none of the girls were "his type". It seemed like all the girls he dated just wanted to date him because he was Harry Potter's son and most relationships would flame out very quickly. Finally Mike just gave up on the dating scene and decided to throw himself more into his work. When Lily and Hope got married everyone looked to him to settle down and have a family, but that just wasn't in the cards for Mike.

Mike entered the stall and flushed himself down into the Ministry and proceededto his office.

"Oi Mike good to see you" Harold said.

Harold was Ron and Hermione's eldest son and Mike's partner in the Auror Department. To look at them you would think you were seeing Ron and Harry again as both were spitting images of their fathers.

"Harold what's going on? Why am I here at five in the morning?"

"Because Mr Potter, you Mr Weasley, and Mr Weasley's brother William are being sent to the United States this morning." said a voice from behind him.

"Mr Viley sir?"

"Yes Mr Potter, is there a problem with a wake up call at 4:45 in the morning when a crime needs solving?"

"No sir, as an Auror I live to solve crimes. Why are we going to the United States?"

"There's been a murder?" Mr Viley said.

"A murder, but shouldn't that be handled by the American government?" Harold asked.

"It is being handled by the American government, but considering that the victim of the murder was a British witch we have been asked to assist in the investigation."

"Who's the victim? Mike asked.

"The Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall." Mr Viley said.

"Professor McGonagall's dead?" Mike said in absolute shock.

"Yes she was found last night by her great niece in her bedroom." Mr Viley said.

"When do we leave Adam?" Harold asked.

"You've got an hour to go get your stuff together report back here at 7am and you will take a portkey yo Boston. Oh and by the way no one but the Auror division here and in the States know McGonagall was murdered. I want it kept that way. No informing your families is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Mike and Harold said.

Mike went back to his home and got his stuff together and needed to write a couple of letters to his family to let them know he'd be gone for a few days.

Dear Mom and Dad

I've been assigned a new case and I have to leave the county for a few days

I'll let you know when I get back. Dont worry Mom I will be fine and I'll do

the best job I can dad

Mike

Dear Lily

Hey sis I know I was supposed to get with you this weekend, but I just got

assigned a new mission so I am going to be out of the country for a few days

Please give Michael a hug and a kiss from me and Ill see you when I get back.

Mike

Mike handed the notes to his owl and then apparated back to the Ministry of Magic. He was met at the entrance by his cousins Harold and William. Harold was a 1st level Auror, while William was a 2nd level Auror but was ahead of the game in his division.

"Alright gents let's do this" William said. Mike and Harold just rolled their eyes.

As the reentered the Ministry they headed straight to the Portkey office.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The little old witch said.

"Aurors Michael Potter, Harold Weasley, and William Weasley portkey to Boston, Massachusetts, United States for official business." Mike said.

"Aw yes here we go gentlemen. Have a safe trip."

Mike took the Portkey and looked at his cousins.

"You guys ready?" Mike asked

"Of course" Harold said

"Heck yeah" William said

"Okay then one the count of 3. 1..2..3"

All three men felt that familiar tug behind their navel and they were transported to Boston, Massachusetts right in front a monument.

"So now what?" William said.

"Well read the inscription on the monument." Harold said.

"I cant read it. Its just symbols." William said.

The Monument had an inscription that read like this.

אויב איר קענען לייענען דעם דעמאָלט איר זאל אַרייַן

נאָר כאַפּן דיין שטעקל און זאָגן טראַנלאַטע

דעמאָלט רעדן די ינקאַנטאַטיאָן ענטאַרי מאַגיקום

"William it is a defense of the American Wizarding Community to prevent Muggles from accessing the Magical World. It is very easy to over come. If you are magical and you know the way to get through." Mike said.

Mike raised his wand and said "Translate"

The inscription changed to normal words.

If you can read this then you may enter

just raise your wand and say Translate

then speak the incantation Entari Magicum

Mike pointed at the monument with his wand and said "Entari Magicum"

When the incantation had been spoken the part of the monument slid open and revealed a stairway.

"Well let's go." Mike said.

The trio went down the stairs into the underground and were stopped by another wall.

"Oh now what?" William said.

"Easy just walk through like Platform 9¾ being of magical ability we can do it." Harold said.

As they passed through the wall it opened into a large area that looked like the Ministry of Magic. Mike, Harold, and William were unsure where to go next.

"Excuse me are you Auror Michael Potter, Harold, and William Weasley?"

Mike turned to his right and saw a beautiful woman of about 30 with raven black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes I am Michael Potter and these are my cousins Harold and William Weasley."

"My name is Marsha Skelton and I am the executive assistant to Daniel Harburger the head of the Bostonian Magical Police. Will you please come with me?"

Of course Mrs Skelton. Mike said.

"It's Miss, but this way."

Mike, Harold, and William walked down the hall to Mr Harburger's office. After knocking on the door and being told to enter they stood in the presence of Daniel Harburger.

"Mr Harburger this is Michael Potter, and Harold and William Weasley the Aurors from Great Britain." Marsha said.

"Very well Miss Skelton will you excuse us?"

"Yes sir." Marsha said. She then turned around and exited the room.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, as I am sure Miss Skelton informed you my name is Daniel Harburger and I am the head of the Bostonian Magical Police. The reason I have asked you here is because of Minerva McGonagall's death. We believe she died from the Killing Curse, but we don't know why she was killed.

"Was there any detection of any residual magic in the room?" Mike asked.

"Not that we could tell." Mr Harburger said.

"Okay we'll need to investigate the crime scene as soon as possible." Harold said.

"Agreed." Mr Harburger said.

"Well then let's get going." William said

"Easy there lad. We shall get there." Mr. Harburger said.

"How should we get there?" Mike asked?

"Well the home is about three miles from here. You can not apparate there as the victim's great niece lives in a Muggle neighborhood and it is now nearly noon and the street will be packed. I suggest you take a Muggle taxi." Mr Harburger said.

"Wait you're not coming with us?" Harold asked.

"My dear boy I am the head of the department I do not go do the investigations I leave that up to my subordinates in this case you three."

"But sir we do not know the area, we do not know the case, how are we to conduct a proper investigation if we go in blind?" Mike said.

"Mister Potter you are a 1st level Auror. I am sure you know how to conduct an investigation. I have the file right here with all the pertinent information here, including the address of the murder. Review the file, question the great niece, and search for clues. Is that difficult?"

"No sir."

"Fine then I would suggest you get a move on."

"As you say sir." Mike said.

After exiting Mr Harburger's office. Miss Skelton showed them to the office that they were to use while they were in town.

"I hope this office with suit your needs gentlemen."

"I am sure it will do nicely thank you Miss Skelton." Mike said.

"Please Mister Potter call me Marsha."

"Very well and would please call me Mike."

"Very well. Good luck gentlemen." and with that Marsha exited the room.

"What the heck was that all about Mike?" William said.

"What was what about Will?"

"Its like you were flirting with her, you Mike Potter of all people."

"I was not flirting with her Will. I'm sure Harry can say that."

"I don't know Mike you had a look in your eye that you were kind of sweet on her." Harold said.

"Both of you bugger off! Now lets get down to business what's in the file?"

According the the file Minerva had gone to visit her great niece three weeks ago. On the night in question Minerva retired around 9:30 in the evening and was not discovered by her great niece until nearly 10 am the next day. She called the Magic Hospital to report a woman who was not breathing and they arrived promptly at 10:04 am and declared Minerva dead at 10:06 am. Minerva had no health issues that were affecting her. All organs were in peak operating order. Her heart didn't show any signs or arteriosclerosis, nor was there any other evidence of normal death. Hence why they believed it was murder.

The report further showed there was no sign of forced entry, no sign of a struggle, no residual magical energy, not one iota of evidence was taken from the premises.

"Okay this is not going to be easy. No physical evidence of a murder is not uncommon in our world, but usually a residual magical trace is left, something is always left behind." William said.

"All that means is we go back and investigate ourselves Will." Mike said.

"I agree with Mike, Will we go to the house and investigate the bedroom ourselves and question Minerva's great niece as well." Harold said.

"Okay let's go for it." William said.

As the trio went out of the office Mike glanced over over at Marsha's desk. Had he been flirting with her as Will and Harry had suggested. It had been a long time since he had flirted with anybody he didn't know if he remembered how. As he was looking over at Marsha's desk she raised her head and say him staring and gave him a smile. "She does have a nice smile" he said to himself.

Upon reentering the Muggle world they were lost again.

"Okay so we need to go to 12356 Paris St." Harold said.

"Well let's hail a taxi." Will said.

"Do you have any American money cause I sure don't Will?" Mike said flabbergasted with his cousin.

"He may not but I do. When Adam told us we were going on this mission I decided a trip to Gringotts was in order so I got some money out of my vault and traded it for American money." Harold said.

"How much you got Harry?" Mike asked him.

"A thousand dollars" Harold responded.

"Well then lets hail a cab." Mike said.

"Uh guys I know we are Aurors and the robes are customary, but don't you think we should change our clothes so we don't look so conspicuous?" William asked.

"You are probably right Will." Mike said "Keep an eye out alright."

"Alright we are clear" William responded

All three wizards transfigured their robes to look like normal business attire. Each one was now wearing a three piece black suit.

"Alright lets go" Mike said.

It took about 15 minutes to hail the taxi. When they told the cabbie where they were heading he let them all in and off they went.

Twenty minutes later they were at the address of Minerva's great niece. "Alright the fair is $30.07" The cabbie said.

"Uh do you have change for a $20?" Harold said.

"Nope." The cabbie sneered

"Ah Bloody hell just take it consider it a tip!" Harold said frustrated.

"Thanks boys have a good trip."

"I cant stand some Muggles." Harold said.

"Dont let Mom ever hear you say that." Will said laughing.

"Oh shut up."

As they went up to the steps of the brownstone they noticed nothing remarkable about the place. Although Minerva's great niece was the Headmistress of Salem Witchcraft Academy her house looked awfully Muggle. Mike got up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a muffled voice from inside

"Miss McGongall my name is Mike Potter I am here with the Boston PD." Mike lied.

"Okay give me a moment." came the response.

Mike felt a tug on his coat and turned to his cousin William.

"Why did you lie?" William whispered

"Easy Muggle neighborhood, dont want to just announce we're with the British Auror Department on a Muggle street." Mike whispered back.

The door slowly opened and inside was a woman who looked about 65-75 with spectacles and a bun hairdo making her look like Minerva.

"Ma'am my name is Michael Potter, and these are my associates Harold and William Weasley and we are with the British Auror Department and we are investigating your great aunt's death as a homicide, may we come in?"

"Oh, but of course come on in." Minerva's great niece answered.

"Thank you" Mike said

"Mister Potter what makes you believe my aunt was murdered?"

"Miss McGonagall we believe your aunt was murdered because there was no physical reason your aunt should have died. There was no physical cause of death. It is like everything just stopped. That is why we suspect she was murdered."

"But why bring the British into the investigation when it happened here in Massachusetts?" Miss McGonagall asked.

"Well Miss McGongall as you know your aunt was the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic wanted to assist in this investigation."

"I see. Mister Potter are you any relation to Harry Potter?"

"Yes ma'am he is my father, why do you ask?"

"Aunt Minerva always spoke very high about Harry constantly. She spoke of his bravery and how he handles everything with his friends Ron and Hermione I believe is what Minerva said."

"Yes ma'am speaking of Ron and Hermione Harold and William are two of their children."

"Awe I see well it is nice to meet all of you." Miss McGonagall said.

"You as well ma'am. Ma'am if you have no issue with it I would like to interview you about the evening previous to your aunt's death and the morning after and my associates will do a thorough investigation of the room that Minerva was staying in when she died."

"That's fine with me." Miss McGonagall said. "Her room was the third room on the left upstairs."

"Thank you ma'am. Come on Will." Harold said.

As Harold and William climbed the stairs to the second floor William sensed something.

"Hey Harry didnt Mr Harburger say there was no residual magical trace?"

"Yeah he did Will why?"

"Because I am sensing something. Its very faint, but it feels like a magical trace." William said.

"You sure Will?" Harold asked.

"Not for certain, but I guess we will know when we get up to her room."

As the approached the room they could see it had been corded off by the Boston Magical Police. They opened the door and went under the tape marking a crime scene. It was like it had been when they found Minerva. The bedding was still on the floor after they pulled Minerva out of bed. Other then that there was no sign of anything.

"According the report nothing had been disturbed in the room other then the blankets when they found Minerva and pulled her from the bed." William said.

"Okay Will here's what I need. I need a full magical energy search. I look and see if there are any bits of physical evidence that was left by this creep." Harold said.

"Yes sir." William responded.

"You do know you dont have to call me sir right?" asked Harold as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I know how much it bugs you when I do call you that haha."

"Get serious Will this is a murder investigation not a time for playing around. This case could get you promoted to 1st level."

"You're right it won't happen again, sorry, I'll get started on those spells for finding the residual magical energy." William said.

"Okay thanks while you do that I'm going to make sure our American brethren actually did their job."

Harold removed his wand from his holster and cast his charm. "Accio hair that not McGonagalls"

Once the spell was uttered several hairs came up from the floor boards.

"Well this is interesting." Harold said as he put the hairs into a flask he had in his suit.

"What's interesting Harry?" William asked while still trying to locate the energy.

"Found some hair that wasn't Minerva's or her niece."

"Really well I have definitely found something over here. Its weak, but when you cast _Prior Incantato_ on the window and the bed you still sent faint images of the spell residue. Its really weak on the window, probably just an alohomora spell, but it stronger here on the bed. I think they cast the killing curse while she was sound asleep." William said.

"Mike's not going to be happy." Harold said.

"Yeah I know he's going to blow his stack." William responded

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

"Alright ma'am I will be interviewing you with vertiserum is that okay?" Mike asked.

"Of course."

Mike and Miss McGonagall went into the sitting room where he set her down. He then pulled a self writing quill, and note pad out, and pulled the flask out of his pocket, tilted her head back and administered the potion

"Name?"

"Maggie McGonagall"

"Place of residence"

"12356 Paris St. Boston Massachusetts"

"Are you employed?"

"Yes"

"Position?"

"Headmistress, Salem Witchcraft Academy"

"Date of birth?"

" December 12, 1962"

"Relation to the decedent?"

"Great Niece"

"Are you aware of how Minerva McGonagall died?"

"No"

"Did you notice anyone around your home two evenings ago?"

"No"

"What time did Minerva go to bed two evenings ago?"

"9:30 pm"

"When did you discover her?"

"10 am the next morning"

"Did you neglect to tell the Bostonian Magical Police anything that would be vital to this investigation?"

"No"

Mike having been satisfied administered the antidote to the potion and excused himself to join his cousins who were examining the room where Minerva had been discovered.

"Anything guys?" Mike asked.

"Well whoever investigated this room did a really bad job honestly Mike." Harold said.

"Why do you say that Harry?"

"Because we found several hairs and we found a residual magical energy trace, very weak, but there none the less." William answered.

"Where was the magic energy trace at?" Mike asked

"The window and the bed. It was stronger at the bed." Harold said.

"So what are you guys saying?"

"Well it figures that who ever did this either levitated from the outside and cast an unlocking charm on the window probably alohomora and the cast the killing curse on her while she was in bed asleep." Harold said.

"Are we sure that the hairs that were recovered were not Minerva's?"

"Yes Mike I cast an accio spell for any hairs that were not McGongalls or her niece."

"Alright well I questioned her niece under vertiserum and she knows nothing about the murder." Mike said.

"Well it is fair to say she was targeted. Someone knew she was staying here. If it were a random crime I think that Miss McGonagall would be dead too." Harold said.

"I agree with that assessment Harry. I believe she was targeted, but by who and for what purpose those are the new questions. Lets get back to the Boston Magic Police Headquarters. Mr Harburger has a few questions to answer like why his force did such a poor job examining the crime scene, but first Will go out side real quick and check for a magical trace outside."

"Right away Mike" William responded

As the three descended the stairs William went outside to check for the magical trace and Mike and Harold were left with Maggie McGonagall.

"Okay Miss McGonagall we have reviewed Minerva's room and did find some residual evidence that may help us solve this crime. I'll keep in contact with you and let you know what we find, Thank you for your time, and so sorry for your loss." Mike said

"Oh thank you Mister Potter. I am thankful you and Misters Weasley are on the case. I believe in my heart that you will solve this case."

"Ma'am I have one further request of you?"

"What is it Mister Potter?"

"Nay we apparate back to the Boston Magic Police Headquarters from your home?

"Of course please feel free or use the floo network."

"Thank you ma'am, you'll hear from me shortly."

William ran back into the house. "Mike you were right there was a residual magical trace out side on the ground and going all the way up the house faint, but there."

"Thanks Will alright guys lets apparate back to Boston Magic Police Headquarters."

With that they were gone to discuss their findings with Mr Harburger


End file.
